The present invention relates to a blade for a turbomachine, in particular a blade for a gas turbine, a turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine, and a compressor or turbine stage having the blade, as well as to a method for manufacturing the blade.
The Applicant's WO 2012/095067 A1 describes a turbomachine blade having impact or impulse elements which essentially do not reduce blade vibration problems dissipatively by friction, but instead by impact contacts.
In contrast to the heretofore customary dissipative frictional dampers, this approach is based on a novel concept, described in detail in WO 2012/095067 A1, by which vibration modes of the blade are deliberately “mistuned,” thereby allowing vibration problems to be reduced.